shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Spring
Introduction Amy Spring, also known as "Sweet Goddess", is a pirate and is the first mate of the Frostbeard Pirates She was the first member to join the Frostbeard Pirates, and, to date, is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Ryan. Her fame as a master tactician and her great intellect, sometimes led others to believe she was the true captain of the crew earlier on. She is one of the top fighters in the crew alongside Ryan, Bruce, and Misuki , and her dream is to discover the garden where devil fruits come from. Appearance Amy is a beautiful caucasian women with red hair, fair skin, a slim build, and of average height. Amy usually wears a tshirt, jeans, her special necklace, and sneakers Personality Amy is a strong, brave, brilliant, and compassionate woman, with a very out going and passonate look on life. Abilities and Powers Born a natural genius, Amy has vast knowledge of/in military tactics, psychology, medicine, anatomy, and various other subjects. In addition, Amy is a genius and excellent strategist,and is always ten steps ahead of her opponents. Hand to Hand Combat Starting as a child, Amy was instructed in Haki by her grandmother as well as kung fu and some other bits of martial arts. Physical Strength Due to her training, Amy is really strong Agility Due to her training, Amy is really quick and nimble Endurance Due to her training, Amy has a high level of endurance Weapons none Devil Fruit For further information: ''Kaju Kaju No Mi '''Meaning', Fruitjuice Fruitjuice Fruit Type, Logia Usage, allows the user to create, control, and transform into any fruit juice at will Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family *Amy's parents are both former marines, her mother Muriel was a commodore and her father Walter was a captain. Muriel and Ryan's mother Lori are childhood friends and both joined the marines for the same reasons and at the same time. It was in the marines that Muriel that met Walter and fell in love instantly. Like Lori, over time both Muriel and Walter both began to notice certain questionable actions commited by the marines, until the Ohara incident. After which, they finally realized the true nature of the marines and both Muriel and Walter decided to defect along with Lori. Unlike Lori however, they were discovered trying to escape with Amy. In order for Muriel and Amy to escape, Walter sacrificed himself, who was then caught and executed for desertion. Thanks to Walter's sacrifice, Muriel and and Amy were able to esape with Lori to Móinéir Síochánta island. After mourning the loss of her husband, Muriel was able to start a happy life with her daughter as a nurse. * Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:First Mate Category:Tactitian Category:Characters